Naruto, Persistence of a Warrior
by LancelotPUA
Summary: After losing a fatal battle, Naruto losses the ability to use Chakra. Follow him as he walks a path of persistence to overcome this obstacle. Naruto X Tayuya pairing, NO HAREM. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1 Start of the downfall

**Greetings, My name is LancelotPUA (Pick Up Artist) **

**I in no way own Naruto or any of it's characters. All things are property of their respective owners.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Naruto clenched his broken arm, Sasuke was still fighting, but it was only a matter of time till he was down to.

He swore this Grass Nin was way out of their league; he wasn't even fighting seriously, merely toying with them.

Naruto winced as Sasuke took a hard punch and was sent into a nearby tree.

"Is this all the great Uchiha clan has left? How disappointing." The snake like man's voice taunted.

Sakura lunged at him making a last attempt, a futile one as the man simple back handed her down to the forest floor.

"I am the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru! You think a mere Genin can even hope to defeat me?"

Orochimaru turned back to where Sasuke was,

"I'm going to give you a gift of power Sasuke-kun, after a time you seek me out for more."

He flew through some hand seals before his neck extended at a rapid rate, shooting his head forward, mouth wide open with fangs poised to strike.

"Amaterasu"

A black flame burst over Orochimaru before he could reach Sasuke.

"What is this!" He shouted in agony as he writhed amongst the black flames.

"I warned you not to come after my brother, Orochimaru."

"ITAHCI UCHIHA!"

Naruto's vision was getting blurry from the heat of the fire, but he could make out a figure dressed in a black robe with red clouds on it standing in front of a passed out Sasuke.

The man Naruto guessed was Itachi Uchiha, but how was that possible? Naruto thought Sasuke was the only one left in his family.

Orochimaru open his mouth, stretching his jaws beyond normal human possibility another copy of himself slithered out of it, leaving the old skin to burn.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, sharingan spinning. Orochimaru scowled, and the two engaged in combat.

The speed of the two was beyond Narutos sight, one moment they were clashing kunai, the next Itachi was shooting fireballs at some snakes that were flying through the air.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was less than a minute the fighter paused.

Orochimaru was covered in cuts and burns and panting hard, Itachi was taking deep breaths and held his right eye closed.

"Damn you Itachi, I will get the Sharingan!"

"I'd rather kill my clan all over again than allow you to bring harm to Sasuke. But that is not the only reason I'm here."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Orochimaru spat out the sentence his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Water style: Shark shotgun Jutsu!" A third voice shouted out, as three giant sharks made out of water burst from the tree lines and attacked the snake man.

Orochimaru jumped high dodging the sharks, and then quickly launching chakra coated kunai at another man in a black robe. The figure swung a bandaged weapon, easily blocking the kunai with its massive size.

"Kisame"

"Itachi, you started without me. I'm hurt"

"You were slow."

The new person, Kisame, turned to Orochimaru,

"Did you think leader-Sama would let you walk away with that ring of yours?"

Orochimaru chuckled as he fingered a ring,

"So you're after this then? Foolish Akasuki, ruin my plans and I'll ruin yours"

Orochimaru dashed forward, but not at the Akasuki or even Sasuke, but at Naruto.

Naruto didn't have the energy left to move, not that he could with his injuries even if he did. Orochimaru flew through hand seals as he dodged a few shuriken that were thrown at his courtesy of Itachi, his hand started to glow purple before he slammed it into Naruto's stomach.

He cried out in pain, it felt like there was fire running through his veins. Everything went blurry; he heard a shout from Kisame before everything went black.

* * *

**A simple start, updates will be in-congruent as I have to work as a PUA/Dating Coach. **

**Review if you would like to, I'd appreciate hearing your feedback.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Acceptance of fate

**Lancelot here, sorry for the wait, my lifestyle doesn't allow for much time to write. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. **

**I was having problems deciding the main pairing for this fic, I think I listed as Naruto x Tayuya? For awhile I debated Naru x Ino, Naru x Saku, Naru x Hina, Naru x Tenten, Naru x Anko and Naru x Tema.  
**

**So until I decide it's still up in the air, feel free to share your opinions and reasons why, they HAVE to be good reasons. Not  
"NARUTO AND HINATA BECAUSE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!" or some crap, I want logic people.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if Kishimoto wants me to stop I'll stop.  
**

**Lancelot's dating advice - "Have confidence, girls already have a pussy, they don't need another one."  
**

**Read on Playas'  
**

* * *

Lights dazed above him as doctors moved about him. His vision came and went like waves crashing against the tide. At one point he swore he saw his open chest that had be exposed by a doctor's scalpel.

As the rosy fingers of dawn stretched across the sky, the rays of light cast from Amaterasu pierced through the shades of Narutos hospital room.

He awoke and opened his eyes to the sun, he turned his head and saw a nurse looking over some papers. He kept looking till she turned and made eye contact with him.

"Oh your awake, hang on I'll go get the Hokage he'll want to tell you this personally. Also, I'm so sorry." She gave a short bow and left before Naruto had a chance to speak.

He sighed and leaned back in the sheets, counting the seconds that went by.

It took a few minutes but eventually the door opened and the aged Hokage walked in.

"Naruto" he greeted with a small smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, which is strange, normally my regeneration would have kicked in by now."

The Hokage sighed and the foot of Narutos bed.

"Naruto you fought and even held your own against an S Class criminal. Orochimaru was there to try and kidnap young Sasuke Uchiha and claim the power of the Sharingan for himself."

Naruto nodded, "The snake bastard was hardly subtle about it."

The Hokage allowed a small smile to grow on his face, "Orochimaru always liked to talk about his plans, it helped him cope with the loneliness his path brought."

He ignored Naruto's muttering about being anti-social.

"Then two people interfered, yes?"

"Yeah, they were wearing black robes with red clouds. One looked an older Sasuke and the other one was a cross between a fish and a man."

The third nodded slowly, his brows creasing in concern,

"It sounds like Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." The third took a drag of his pipe before continuing.

"If they are working together then it means Akatsuki is on the move."

Naruto looked confused, "Akatsuki?"

"They are group of rouge ninja who are dedicated to a single goal. The capture and extraction of the Biju. That includes your Kyuubi, or rather it did."

Naruto was shocked before becoming even more confused.

"It… did? What do you mean by that?"

The Hokage let out a tired sigh, the smoke from his pipe streaming from his mouth and mixing with the air.

"As I said, the Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts. It appears that since they ruined Orochimaru's plan to take Sasuke, he ruined theirs as vengeance. He placed an altered cursed seal on top of your Kyuubi seal. The seal that holds back the Kyuubi was designed to slowly convert the demon chakra into your own chakra, effectively killing the Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded in understanding, it explained his massive amount of chakra for his age.

"The curse seal altered it. Instead of converting it into your chakra, it siphons it off into the air essentially giving it back to nature so the Akatsuki can't have it."

Naruto suddenly grinned, "So now I'm rid of the fox!?"

The third nodded.

Naruto was ecstatic, after so long of being hated by the villages he was free of the cause of that hate. Now they would accept him and he could finally make so more friends.

"However…"

Naruto's attention turned back to the Hokage.

"Orochimaru's seal began to take your life chakra, it kept drain till the point where you would have died of Chakra exhaustion. Our seal experts and medic nins saved your life by destroying your Chakra network to stop the seal."

The aged Kage looked directly into Naruto's eyes, "You are unable to use chakra anymore."

The words struck Naruto's heart like a kunai.

He was silent for several minutes as he came to realise that his hopes and dreams could no longer be achieved, there was no such thing as a Chakra-less Kage.

Slowly he came to terms with the news,

He looked up at the Hokage, defeat in his eyes, "Is there any way to still be a ninja without chakra?"

The third looked down, "No, I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and rested back in the bed, "I see."

The third got up and began to leave, as he got to the door he turned back and said,

"Physically though, there is nothing wrong with you. I'll give you a few days to adjust before we decide on another job as a civilian for you."

"Right"

After the Hokage left Naruto dropped his mask and broke down in tears as he came to terms with the realisation that his dreams could never be achieved.

XxX

Naruto was discharged from the hospital a week after the Hokage had told him the news, in that time he had gotten over the fact that he could no longer be a ninja.

The Hokage had asked him to go around and search for a job, since he could no longer be a ninja he needed another way to support himself.

On a brighter side the villagers had been a-lot nicer to him now that it was public knowledge that the Kyuubi was no longer in him. The rumours that were spread as well as his loss of his face markings, made most of the villagers accept him as normal.

However today was the day he had to tell team seven that he was leaving the team, it was something he had been dreading since he the day he was told he could no longer be a ninja.

Dressed in civilian clothes, he made his way to the old training ground.

XxX

"Kakashi-Sensei, are we training today?" Sakura asked, confused at the fact that they had been waiting at the training ground for twenty minutes without doing anything.

Sasuke was also annoyed; he needed to train to have any hope of beating Gaara in the finals.

Kakashi closed his book, "Soon, but first we have to wait for Naruto."

"Why is he late? He shouldn't hold up Sasuke's training, he needs to train so he can beat G-Gaara." She stuttered at the last word as images of the Sand-nins horror flashed in her mind.

Kakashi nodded, "I agree, however this meeting is about Naruto himself."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi pointed, "Ask him yourself."

XxX

Naruto walked to where the rest of team seven were standing, he saw Sakura and Kakashi talking before Kakashi pointed at him.

"Heh, they're probably talking about me being late, it's strange having Kakashi turn up to a meeting before me." He said as a small smile danced on his lips. He waved at them, breaking into a jog.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sorry I'm late, it takes ages to get here on foot."

Kakashi simply nodded, already knowing about Narutos loss of Chakra from the Hokage.

He turned to the now fully assembled team seven, "Alright, now that we're all here we have something to discuss."

"You mean about Naruto, right?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Yes" Kakashi nodded, he turned to Naruto,

"I already know from the Hokage, so I'll let you explain it. Also for what it's worth, I am sorry." He gave a bow to which Naruto smiled sadly and nodded to.

"It's okay Kakashi-Sensei. I don't blame you, if anything I thank you for accepting me when very few would." Naruto replied as he bowed back, he and Kakashi gave each other a smile, despite the circumstances the two would hopefully continue to be friends.

Naruto turned to face his two teammates, he took a breath before saying the news that would change the path of their team.

"Sakura, Sasuke… I can't be a part of team seven anymore."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, review if you like, I'd appreciate it. **


End file.
